


it’s different in the dark

by Birddi



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Boogieman-AU, Community: kradamadness, Friends to Lovers, Imaginary Friends, Kradam, M/M, Monsters, Other, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birddi/pseuds/Birddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Nightmare before Christmas’ is very relevant to Kris’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s different in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaVertigo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171589) by [akaVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaVertigo/pseuds/akaVertigo). 



When Kris is in high school he’s supposed to write an essay about the genre of satire for his English class. It’s not his favorite topic but after some debate he chooses Jonathan Swift’s ‘A Modest Proposal’ in which Swift notoriously mocks the British’s attitude towards an Irish famine by suggesting that the only rational solution was for the Irish to eat their babies. Adam finds this hilarious. Of course he does.

But then, Adam doesn’t realize it’s supposed to be ironic.

It’s really only the small things that have Kris remembering he’s dating the equivalent of the bogeyman. 

+

Nyctophobia is not just about being afraid of the dark. It’s not that simple.

It is not the dark itself that’s frightening but the disfigured perception of what might be happening. It is the fear of what might be in the void rather than the void itself. Kris knows this because he’s gotten a rather personal stake in these things. Just like he knows that being afraid of the dark is so common there is very little research about it. Fear of the unknown is one of those things that are accepted, natural. Being wary of the unknown, of the unseen, is instinctual. Survival has for millennia hung on this fear. If prehistoric ancestors didn’t develop it, they were eaten and as such, Kris, like so many others, is born with a natural aversion to spiders, blood, and the dark.

Simply put, he’s never liked the dark. Still doesn’t. Almost every child has some type of problem overcoming a fear of the dark while growing up; Kris was just one of those kids who had a harder time than most. The infamous nightlight situation being only one in a long line of parental tactics to combat Kris’s unease. When he was young he imagined all sorts of hellish things that were in there, monsters as terrifying as any child could make. Now, older, he fears of what won’t be waiting for him. It’s complicated. They’ve been working on it for what feels like forever.

Fear is not something he associates with Adam - other words but never fear. Adam is from the dark, from the abyss, and nothing can stop a primal reaction to that.

What even Adam doesn’t know, what Kris can’t bring himself to examine is that sometimes he’s not sure just what his reaction is anymore.  

+

Adam is an artist. Adam is a dancer, a musician, a wizard. Uncomplicated and easy, Kris starts to love Adam so, so early on. Adam loves to paint and draw. He’s talented. He likes to dance, and sing, and all the other verbs Kris is learning to love doing as well. In the morning, he’ll show his mother the drawings they’ve made together. Kris’s mother calls him her imaginative boy.

They’re usually too busy playing to talk about what they do when they’re not together. Kris sleeps a lot in school, spending his nights with Adam. Sometimes he’ll have to take notes home for his parents to sign. But Kris knows Adam does other things, too. There’s something a little scary about the things Adam talks about. Instead of school or getting sent to his room without dessert there’s this quelling emptiness where things like hugs and cookies should be.

Kris thinks Adam may be lonely, and he knows what that feels like. The kids at school don’t really like him. They think he’s weird. The last time he tried to sit with someone at lunch they picked up their stuff and sat somewhere else. He doesn’t try to be creepy and he doesn’t think he smells. There’s something different about Kris, is all. There’s something about him that has him always being picked last in gym class. There’s a slim possibility that it isn’t Kris but Kris’s sneakers that prevent him from being cool. Slim, yes, but also real. His sneakers don’t have the brand swish on the side and they don’t light up. His parents don’t understand how important it is to fit in, especially since he’s come to realize how much he likes having a friend.

+

Kris has never slept well. The doctors diagnose him with the rare disorder of night terrors. He is eight years old. He begins to take diazepam when he is eight and a half years old.

+

Kris’s mother brings him along with her to their neighbor’s house on a Sunday after church. The neighbor’s kids are all older than Kris but they let him sit on the couch with them while they watch a movie. This is the first time he sees the movie Monster’s INC. When he’s older and can better understand that the movie is about scarcity of resources and valuing people over industrial growth.  It’s a good movie and gets critical acclaim and a lot of other things that aren’t at all important to Kris.

What is important to him is that he laughs when the other kids laugh. That he doesn’t try and fidget but he does, sometimes. He tries not to let on that there’s a deep sinking feeling of anxiety in his stomach because the entire time he’s thinking of his best friend. It’s a movie that’s too personal by far and no matter how happy the ending is, Kris still goes home and sits by the closet until Adam’s familiar knocking is heard coming from the other side of his door.

He’s never thought of the other friends that Adam might have, the other children, or the reason why he’s at Kris’s door. He has. But not like he is now. Now with a tight cramp in his belly and a fear that the rest of the world knows now and that Adam’s never going to come back. He gets home in the afternoon and it’s a long time until the sun has set and night has unfurled its presence. The hours watching the shadows move are long and filled with thoughts that make him tremble. He’s never had to look at his closet door the way he now does, as if something should happen to it. That something as simple as a door separates them, connects them and how easy it could be for Adam to be gone forever. Or what if Adam has an entire building of doors to pick from, maybe there are even cooler looking doors Adam could go through. With cooler kids on the other side of them, the movie makes him ask a lot of questions.

He should be old enough where it doesn’t matter. That it’s a dumb door, that’s it and so what if he suddenly hates what the door to his closet looks like. That it doesn’t have racing stripes or flames or rocket ships or even big pink daisies on it. So what if his stupid closet door is ugly and boring.

It’s made out of wood, strong sturdy wood and painted white. It’s a very basic door, the handle is one that turns but lacks any sort of ornamentation or lock. There are nicks and scuff marks because Kris is an active kid. He’s just never noticed them before. There are also crayon marks from the first time Adam started writing. On the inside he’s hung a picture of Michael Jackson, mostly for Adam but also a little for himself. Surely that means something. But overall, his door is over all completely unremarkable.

He’s never had to think of that before.  

When Adam comes in, he’s smiling. That doesn’t last long but Kris is so very grateful for how Adam moves his fingers under Kris’s eyes and doesn’t make it a big deal.

“What’s wrong?”

Kris shakes his head, but Adam’s grip is strong and Kris knows that Adam will jump to the wrong conclusion if given enough time, “My door’s boring.”

“That’s stupid. It’s my favorite thing ever.” Adam makes everything sound so easy.

“Why?”

Adam smiles like it’s a secret Kris can keep.

It’s always been easier to breathe with Adam’s arms around him.

Even then Kris knew that had to mean something.

+

John 3:19-21: “And this is the judgment: the light has come into the world, and people loved the darkness rather than the light because their works were evil. For everyone who does wicked things hates the light and does not come to the light, lest his works should be exposed. But whoever does what is true comes to the light, so that it may be clearly seen that his works have been carried out in God.”

+

Kris is annoying. It’s a hard truth. Kris speaks those more often than not.

He’s a little too rambunctious or a little too inquisitive for most people. He likes knowing things, all sorts of things from the mating habits of salmon to the number of moons Jupiter has. Eventually, his annoyingness is diagnosable and Kris takes one pill of Ritalin a day. It doesn’t make him any more likeable and the majority of his time is spent playing legos by himself. He still has to visit different doctors.

He still has Adam.

It’s nice that someone just listens.

+

Human sacrifice isn’t a topic that should be talked about around the dinner table. Kris’s dad had given him a frank look and told him to change the subject. Kris doesn’t mean to cause the tension that sits heavy and awkward around the now silent room. The shrill scrape of cutlery against the ceramic plates and wet-chewing the only sounds until his mother cleared her throat, “Who wants dessert?”

His brother, Daniel, had been talking about Sunday school and what he had learned about Moses. It wasn’t that different from Kris’s recount of the child sacrifices of Carthage.  

+

Adam is officially the coolest person ever. He can see in the dark. Night vision has to be a special type of superpower. Kris’s best friend could be an X-Men character.   

+

It’s in high school when Kris is lonely and awkward, too young and too old in turns that he comes across the writer Chuck Palahniuk. He reads a lot especially in the summer when he’s alone and the days are longer than the night. He thinks that if he had friends they would be surprised by how much Kris liked the rough, gritty stories of human self-destruction. For obvious reasons he isn’t a fan of Fight Club but he likes Invisible Monsters. The title is a little misleading but there are a number of good quotes. The line that stands out most for Kris is this: "You can only hold a smile for so long, after that it's just teeth." It’s unsurprising he’ll think of Adam, first. He always thinks of Adam first. He also thinks of his family and of himself, when he’s alone in the bathroom looking at his own reflection.

+

Over the years he gives a lot of things to Adam. It’s small, inexpensive things usually from the quarter machines outside of stores or movie theaters but Kris loves giving Adam gifts. When he’s younger it’s easy to get a second set of stickers or an extra candy bar. He’ll usually get them if he remembers his manners and asks real nice. Sometimes that doesn’t work, though. It’s fine because Kris shares practically everything with Adam and he can share his chocolate just as he shares his toys and birthday cake.

He puts the gifts inside Adam’s cardboard box, tucked in the corner of the closet. Adam’s box is now covered with years of stickers, their combined doodles, and glitter. Kris still finds the glitter in the weirdest places even though it’s been years since Kris introduced Adam to the staple of the craft world.

The box is now filled with ridiculous trinkets: an old package of alien –themed stickers, a pink gel pen, nail polish, an earring he’d found on the sidewalk.

Therefore, it’s totally Kris’s own fault Adam is so spoiled. 

Adam asks for things occasionally, the most outrageous is a unicorn. Kris has to be the one to explain to him that unicorns don’t exist.

Kris hates making Adam cry.

The next time his family goes to the store Kris finds a small plastic pony, brown with white spots around its eyes. It wasn’t quite right; neither white nor sparkly or beautiful but Adam loved it, said it reminded him of Kris.

+

‘The Nightmare before Christmas’ is very relevant to Kris’s life.

+

Adam isn’t exactly human looking. That really does make sense, Adam isn’t human.

Slither. Creep. Squirm. Lurk. Crawl. Weave. Describing what Adam looks like isn’t easy because Adam is formless until he chooses to have a form.  When he does, he’s got the same two-armed, two-legged body type as anyone walking the street. He has a mouth and nose, ears and fingers. It’s just an unnamable something else that Kris is always aware of. Something that always reminds Kris that Adam is so very other. Adam’s angles are sharper, his movements just a slight too slick.    

Humans are preternaturally aware of things like snakes or spiders, anything that slither or move in a way unnatural for a human.

When Kris watches Adam move he’s no longer unnerved by it. The familiarity brought on by years of watching Adam. From the time they were both small and with clumsy unsure feet; Adam grew with Kris. Adam finishes and refines the angles of his face, smoothing grotesque edges into something that could pass as human while Kris finishes growing into the last few inches of his body. They’ve grown up together and that always-there awareness of what makes Adam different doesn’t unsettle Kris any longer. If anything it reminds him of everything Adam is to him and how that feels like home.

Sometimes Kris thinks he’s more familiar with how Adam moves than how his own body, so limited in shape, moves. 

In the dark it’s the same and it’s different.

Adam’s more intense in the dark, touches Kris more. When Adam first took Kris into his world they were still so very young and didn’t know the dangers yet. Adam has become much stronger since then. There’s the void and Adam has made his own place in it, for Kris. For them.

Kris envisions it as a slithering, twisting space, dark and filled with as many wonders as Adam.

When Adam touches him it’s often with hands, large beautiful hands. Outside the dark, Adam kisses him with lips like his own. When they come together it’s with bodies that fit and slide in a natural way. In the dark, things are different and their couplings are somehow more and so very, very other. Adam is formless until he chooses to have a form.    

In the very, very back of his mind, Kris wonders if this too was in that crayon drawing he did from so very long ago.

+

It’s far too true. Being open to the idea of kissing dudes isn’t really an issue Kris has had to struggle with aside from the usual questions of if he was seeing anyone. He should be grateful for his parent’s support but he’s really not. He can’t talk with them about what he’s going through and no matter how much they say they understand. They can’t.  

Kris has it different. It’s not their fault and it’s not his or Adam’s. Having a crush on the prom king or a best friend is typical. Having a best friend-slash-boyfriend who might possibly be a figment of his imagination, and who most definitely wouldn’t be able to go to prom with, is a little less typical. That doesn’t mean Kris is proud of how he acts during that time but teenagers aren’t known for acting with a level headedness. Maybe it’s even today’s rite of passage. Drama and young teen angst are really mortifying to remember as an adult and there is no way Kris wants to remember that time. He’s happier now, and that’s what matters.

If he wishes he could tell others about why he’s happy, well, that’s on him.

+

They discover music together.

Specifically, Adam discovers Kris’s old radio with the squeaky dial and the occasional short in the speaker. Kris takes Adam’s hand and in the dark, shows how to change the station. He and Kris sit knee to knee with their ears pressed against the soft black fabric. Kris’s parents are sleeping next door but if they’re careful and as long as they keep the volume low, they’re able to spend hours listening to the tunes on the late-night channels. They can do this night after night.

The top forty with Casey Kasem is their favorite but so are the jazz and rock stations. They spend hours in the dark listening. One night with his head nestled on Adam’s shoulder, when Kris is too tried to remember and too relaxed to be more prudent with his words, he says that when he grows up he wants to be a singer. He doesn’t know that Adam listens, that Adam will always listen when Kris says he wants something. He should know better by now.

Instead, Kris drifts off leaning into his best friend while Adam taps out a new rhythm on Kris’s knee and they close their eyes to dreams of music notes and a place they call their own.  

+

Adam has strong opinions about donuts. They’re probably his favorite food, except no, Adam loves everything sweet. Kris finds himself taking a summer job at a donut shop. He’s an awesome baker, his mother made sure of that, and it feels good to do something he likes. It’s even cool that he’s allowed to take home all the left over ones each night.

Adam purrs when Kris rubs the sticky-sweet smell still on his hands all over Adam’s face.

+

There is a doctor who has the name of Benjamin Spock. Seriously, Kris has even searched Wikipedia to check the man’s name. He’s from an older school of psychological thought and his mother has one of his books near her nightstand. The pages are bent at the corners and there are paragraphs underlined with pencil.

Kris reads, "If he is spending a good part of each day telling about imaginary friends, not as a game, but as if he believed in them, it raises the question of whether his real life is satisfying enough.... If a child is living largely in his imagination and not adjusting well with other children, especially by the age of four, a psychiatrist should be able to find what he is lacking."

+

At seventeen, Kris is institutionalized for two weeks.

His parents never apologize.

+

Unsurprisingly, Halloween is Adam’s favorite holiday. Equally as predictable, is that it’s become Kris’s favorite as well.

His mom talks to the other moms of Kris’s classmates. Kris finds out more about his classmates through his mom than from attending the same school as them for years. There aren’t any real consequences to this except Kris will occasionally be forced into going to someone’s birthday party where no one talks to him and on Halloween. When Kris goes trick-or-treating with the group of school kids, they groan, and sigh, and leave him out of the conversation. If Kris walks slowly enough they’ll even leave him behind.

Halloween is full of unnatural things; it’s a magical time for every kid. But especially so for Kris because he’s outside at night and in the shadows Adam can walk along with Kris. Bypassing other groups of costumed kids and families, they stomp the leaves underfoot and walk the whole neighborhood as two beats, two kings. When Kris gets home he’ll sneak on upstairs with the candy bag, letting Adam go through the candy for razor blades.

Those are the ones Adam likes best.

+

It’s hard, but Kris has never been able to relate to Daniel. He’s tried to be a good older brother. It’s just hard when your sibling looks at you with fear as if you embody everything they never want to become.

+

If his mom ever saw the designs Adam writes across his skin she would be very, very upset. He doesn’t really think he needs to be afraid of ink poising but she doesn’t like the idea of Kris writing on himself. It’s no different than writing notes on your arm, Kris thinks, and he sees people in school do it with pens and markers. His mom would also dislike it because of what they’re of. Adam doesn’t draw bad words or inappropriate pictures but they mean something. Twisting his limbs around so he can see the full design, Kris shivers. Sometimes they look like sharpie and other times they look like scorched skin. But Adam only writes his alphabet in the places clothes would cover. They’re private like hickies. They make Kris feel special, feel cherished.

Adam likes doing it and Kris lets him because Adam’s everything and it’s easy to give him this. It’s easy to want to. Temporarily tattooed in Adam’s strange curled script, he’d once asked whether it was supposed to be so warm. It doesn’t hurt, but feels like the icy-hot stuff his mom likes to use when he’s sick. Adam hadn’t answered but he’d smiled.

For a while he’s wanted to make sure Kris won’t get sick again.

Sometimes when Adam’s drawing on him, he speaks. The words sound like a car crash.

+

The world that Adam comes from isn’t the afterlife and it isn’t a void. Or so Adam says. Hollywood has produced its own images of what a ‘shadow-world’ must look like but Adam says they always get it wrong. The bible talks of a place of weeping and gnashing teeth but Kris still likes to imagine Adam’s world to be something out of the old Beatlejuice cartoon. Adam says that it’s not like that either and ‘Really babe, that book again? Don’t be so plebeian,’ but Kris doesn’t really have another point of reference. 

Kris doesn’t get it until calculus. Or rather, he doesn’t get it until non-Euclidian geometry. To be precise he doesn’t really get it until his teacher shows them pictures. When Kris realizes people have the ability to rewrite the rules of physics and make a circle turn inside out, he starts to understand. Kris still almost fails math class, and only passes because Adam is patient and takes to the oddest subjects like fish to water. Kris knows Adam could make anything happen, like magic, like the laws of matter and phsyics are only there until Adam says otherwise.        

For all the amazing things Adam can do, and he can do so many thing, he still can’t change Kris and Kris is blind in Adam’s world.

In a way, it’s unfair. Kris will never see the things that Adam talks about.

But like anything, they make it work. 

Still, Kris sighs. Finding comfort in the warm space of Adam’s neck _,_ he closes his eyes and tries to imagine colors he’s never seen before. The shapes that aren’t quite shapes.

+

The Call of Cthulhu by H.P. Lovecraft is a revelation.

+

The first time they kiss, Adam bites Kris’s lip bloody.

Adam apologizes, flailing his hands and chewing at his own lip in worry. The words when they come are loud and fast and sorrowful. Kris can’t hear them, buzzing too loud in his ears, because he’s staring at Adam’s mouth painted red. He looks like an extra in a horror movie, and it doesn’t escape Kris’s notice how Adam’s absently tonguing at it like he does with spilled jelly.

Kris blushes.

+

They get married over a misunderstanding about a flashlight.

Kris is still shaky on the details. When he was younger he may not have been aware of the significance of Adam giving him a flashlight to hold onto but he enjoys the consequences.

They define the term marriage differently but whatever went down that night it doesn’t change anything fundamental about their relationship. Marriage is a new word for something already seen, and felt, and known. They’re the Kris-and-Adam, Adam-and-Kris show. Kris calls it a marriage even though Adam disagrees. Just gives him a funny look, it’s the same look Adam gives plain donuts and it’s most unflattering, and calls it a word that Kris has too few or too many teeth to reproduce.

Adam is obsessed with reality TV shows. He thinks weddings, and therefore marriages, are when someone gets to wear lots of lace and smash cake into people’s faces. He loves watching the shows where there are a lot of tears and screaming, and plates being thrown. Scoffs when there’s some religious fanatic on who talks about divorce as the root of all evil.

Kris tries to explain what a wedding ceremony is and how two people commit themselves to each other. Just as Kris is Adam’s and Adam is his. He feels that easy possession deep down in the marrow of his bones but he learns it in small steps and awkward leaps, knows Adam feels it even deeper. For Kris it means eskimo kisses, giggles in the night, and love, so much love. There’s a familiarity between them that Kris has never taken for granted. He knows all the important parts of possession. Adam’s made some allusions to other ceremonies, darker ones, but Kris supposes they’ll deal with it as it comes. They will probably include cake, at the very least.

But overall, Kris isn’t sure if Adam’s interpretation of matrimony is any more prejudiced than his own.

Kris’s mom and dad are happy. Have a happy marriage, even if they’ve got the same issues any couple does. He tries not to think of it much but he remembers six months where his parents were never in the same room together. Knows, like any child, that it was his fault. He can see the reflection of that time in the lines around his father’s mouth, his mother’s forehead. That was before his parents stopped his therapy, before they found solace in the church and god’s plan for Kris. They’re together because they want to be; because they love each other more than their differences.

+

Church is hard. Sunday school is alright and Kris likes the fact that a whale ate someone and spit them back out. He goes every week with his family. Dresses up in nice clothes and lets his mom part his hair on the side, enjoys feeling her hand on his face and in his hair. He doesn’t mind having to sit on the hard pews especially when his mom sneaks him and his brother candy to suck on.

He reads the bible because his dad tells him to.

It’s just hard to come to terms with a faith that talks so much about the light when your best friend is from the dark.

+

Being with Adam is amazing even when it’s not wonderful or easy.

Kris is still working on the over-protective instincts Adam was saddled with after the summer camp from hell. Why his parents thought a conservative religious summer camp would be good for their sexually-confused son, he’ll never know. The long list of therapists and psychologists in Kris’s past would suggest that his parents may have had some help in coming to some questionable decisions. They mean good. Really.

Camp isn’t an easy experience and whatever it is about Kris that makes him so odd in the eyes of his classmates makes him an absolute freak at camp. He’s had tacks hidden in his shoes, his underwear flushed in the toilet, and his dessert stolen. Even the camp counselors don’t know what to do with him and mercifully let him hide in the infirmary with a fake stomachache. The fact that he was forced away from his closet, from Adam was the catalyst to the week from hell.

But, because of it, they now know Adam is able to find Kris anywhere. 

For all that Kris and Adam share, they are fundamentally very different.  

Aside from the very obvious differences in appearance, they also handle things differently. When Kris was forced to go to camp, he cried. When Adam found out that Kris had been taken from him, no one in the Allen household slept the week Kris was gone. When Adam was bit by the family cat Kris gave him a bandaid, kissed his boo-boo, and pet his hair. When the family cat scratched Kris, Adam made the cat disappear. They talk about it. They still have to have talks about what Adam can and cannot do for Kris. 

It’s not that Adam is a bad person. Never that. It’s just he follows a script Kris can’t understand. Ethics and morals are tricky, and Adam isn’t human. Kris knows better than to hold Adam up to his expectations. He does, but relationships are about compromise.

Kris thinks that Adam really needs to let the bullies from camp off the hook. It’s been almost ten years now but he doesn’t interfere too much. After all, relationships are about compromise.

+

“It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls.”

“ _Really_ , Kristopher?”

“Not impressed with the lyrics, huh?”

+

Going to the Burning Man festival was as much for Adam as it was for Kris.

Kris packs enough food for two and stubbornly ignores his mother’s concerned looks. He loves his parents but sometimes he wishes he’d had a different history with them, a history where they believed him, a history where Kris wasn’t forced to visit the doctor’s every Wednesday afternoon. 

Kris accepts that he will never be the child his parents wanted.

The reminders still hurt.

Burning man is a journey that Kris takes by himself; he listens to music with the volume turned up high. His turck is older and the speakers squeak and ting but he drowns that out with his singing. He paid more money for his automobile than was probably smart but he likes the fact that he can carry things he needs with him. He moved gravel with it for his dad last summer, his mother often uses it for church functions, and he uses it bring all the camping gear and enough bottles of water to flood the Mississippi delta. From Arkansas to Arizona he sings along to the different stations and sleeps a night in a hotel room, the wooden door tucked safely still in the back of his truck. 

There are no closet doors in the desert. Kris has to bring his own.

+

Neitzsche wrote that ‘thoughts are the shadows of our feelings – always darker, emptier, and simpler.’

+

When Kris was young, ridiculously young, he saw something he shouldn’t have.

His parents think that might be why he has chronic insomnia.

Personally, Kris thinks his parents have a clinical case of denial but he loves them both anyway.

+

They, because it’s always been the Adam-and-Kris show, decide that Kris is going to try out for a reality TV show where the contestants compete to be America’s next musical Idol. Of course they do, because why not combine Adam’s bizarre obsession with their shared love of music. They’re both a little drunk, Kris on the beer he’s bought and Adam on Kris’s laughter, when they decide it and all around them Kris feels the distant beating of sacrificial drums and rhythmic chanting of the ancients.  This he thinks must be what makes up part of Adam’s heartbeat.  

Tucked into the shadows of the night and watching as the rest of the people of the world go on oblivious to the world at their back, Kris wonders about what tomorrow will bring. Kris has always been the pragmatic sort and isn’t quite sure Adam’s plan to make Kris into some type of rock star will work but Adam’s always been a little crazier, a little more adventurous. They’re going to bring music to the world, Adam says, running his finger across Kris’s skin in inhuman shapes and familiar patterns.

They’re in their own world, a part and apart of the festivities. Kris likes it best when it’s like that.

And soon, they’re going to change the world through their music.

It’s a beautiful dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Akavertigo's bogeyman!verse is amazing and the crazy lady gave me permission to remix her glorious brain baby. Originally for the kradamadness community. Re-edited for positing on AO3. Please let me know what you think or drop me a kudos if you enjoyed what you've read. :D


End file.
